Digimon D-Code: Error of Hades
by Starlight's Poet
Summary: Due to a disturbance, Shiki and her partners find themselves thrown into a new world...one that is utter chaos and insanity. Fourth Wall breaking references, monstrous beings, exploding penguins... And she thought the Digi-World was odd! Oh well. At least she gets to overthrow a corrupt demonic government with her partners.


**Now…I shouldn't even be writing this story, but sadly, I've said that MANY a times, and I still can't find it within myself to give a damn.**

 **Anyway, as usual, this story is the result of the combined efforts of myself and Daemon of Wrath…and apparently we're both fans of Digimon! First off, however, I would like to say that my knowledge of Digimon is limited, so if I make any mistakes, PLEASE inform me!**

 **With that out of the way, my friends…let's dive right in to our next adventure!**

* * *

A Digimon x Disgaea Crossover:

"Digimon D-Code: Error of Hades"

* * *

 _The Digital World._

 _A world, completely composed of raw data, given physical form._

 _Its exact origins remain unknown, but it has existed since the days of the first computer._

 _Inside this world are its bizarre inhabitants._

 _They are the Digimon – Digital Monsters._

 _In times of crisis, when the Digital World is threatened, saviors are called into this world._

 _Together, with the might of the Digimon at their side, they protect the Digital World from threats unseen._

 _They are known as…the Digi-Destined._

* * *

Episode 01: The Rebels of Hades & the Digi-Destined

* * *

It has been precisely three months since the Reincarnation Plan, and since then, things for a certain Digi-Destined had been quite boring.

In a certain city at a certain house, a young girl fiddled around on her laptop, her fingers dancing atop the keyboard. She was 17, maybe 18 years old or so. She had fair skin, gray eyes, and black hair, which was short in the sides and long in the back, had chest-length sidelocks and a fringe that covers the forehead, and wore it in a waist-length ponytail. Her hair also had a red on the ponytail and another pink streak near the end on the ponytail.

She wore short hooded culottes with elbow-long sleeves, a zipper in the front, and a pocket on each side of the waist. The culottes were white in the hood, chest, and sleeves, purple in the rest of the thorax, and the hemline, red in the sleeves' ends, and black in the rest of it. The jacket was also cut to expose part of her back.

On her left wrist was a pink band with a white device with a neon pink outline, and a white pouch on her left leg. She also wore white boots with red soles and black inner side, and goggles around her neck. Her goggles had a single pink lens, and white temples.

Her name was Shiki – the Digi-Destined who saved the Digital World from destruction.

Three months ago, the girl had undergone a bizarre adventure. As she put on her device, she had found herself thrown into the Digital World…and in the face of a giant metal monstrosity known as Machinedramon. To her surprise, the Digimon she had raised with her blood, sweat and tears, were actually real.

The game she had played was reality in another world – the Digital World.

There had been several problems rising throughout the Digital World. At first, it was Machinedramon suddenly going berserk and attacking everything in sight around it…but that was just the tip of the iceberg. From there on, things had escalated to the point where the whole Digital World was threatened, and through the machinations of a ghost from the past, it was threatened to be broken apart and fused with reality. This ghost had spread a virus that only caused further complications, so the only solution was to disassemble the Digital World, and by extension the Digimon, who were infected by the virus.

This was the "Reincarnation" plan.

It wasn't all bad, however. Shiki had made many great friends in her journeys. Friends she was talking to online as we speak. On the screen of her laptop, several messages were popping up in an open chat forum, messages which only made the girl smile wider and wider.

 **SHIKI** : That didn't happen!

 **KOUTA** : It totally did! C'mon, Shouta! Tell 'em!

 **SHOMA** : I'm staying out of this.

 **HIMARI** : A wise decision on his part.

 **KOUTA:** Oh you guys suck!

If one was to describe Kouta…it would be "class clown." His antics never failed to make one smile, even in the direst of situations. In contrast, Himari was a bit more serious, but at the same time, just as laid-back. Shoma was the quiet, anti-social bundle of nervous, but she could hardly fault him, given his experiences. He was getting better, though!

 **SHIKI** : It's fine, Kouta! We still love you.

 **HIMARI:** Ack! Shiki, don't tell him that!

 **SHOMA:** Why shouldn't she? Aren't we friends because we love each other?

 **HIMARI** : W-well, its…

 **KOUTA:** Is Himari embarrassed~? Heehee, this could be good blackmail material!

 **HIMARI** : Say that again, I dare you! You don't have Yukimura to hide behind anymore!

Shiki giggled, rolling her eyes before she typed again.

 **SHIKI** : Now now, children. Play nice!

 **SHOMA** : Speaking of Digimon…is the Digital World back together yet? I…want to see Luche again.

 **KOUTA** : Jijimon said it would take a few more days before the Digi-World is back on its feet. I understand what you mean, though. I wonder how Yukimura is doing right now?

Shiki looked at her Digivice, which had remained inactive ever since she returned to the real world. Of course, inside the Digivice were her closest friends and allies. Her eyes softened, longing for the day when she would be able to enter the Digital World and see them again. No doubt Kouta and Himari feel the same way, wishing they could see Rikka and Yukimura again.

God knows she wanted to see Agunimo and Samudramon again.

They were her main partners in the Digital World. Nay...they were like her family. Originally, they had been WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, but her first encounter with the Machinedramon had let them start over.

And no, she was not drooling when she saw their [Fresh] forms. She just hugged them as tightly as possible. After all, it was a crime to be so darn cute in those forms!

At any rate, talking with her friends was making her miss Floatia more and more. She hoped Jijimon and the others would reconstruct the Digital World soon. She could hardly wait to see her partners again. Just as the chat came to an end, due to real life issues coming up, she found a message popping up. "Eh?" she blinked. Strange. According to the ID, it was from an unknown. How weird...she could have sworn she set it so that she wouldn't receive spam mail. She gave a shrug and opened up the mail.

As soon as she did, though, her screen started to glitch. Black and red pixels corrupted the screen as demonic warped sounds roared out from the speakers.

"W-what?" Shiki cried, backing away and falling out of her chair.

What was happening? Did she open up a Trojan virus or something?! This looked pretty serious and frightening!

However, the idea of it being a normal virus was thrown out the window as red sparks began to dance around the monitor. Suddenly, a familiar beeping emanated from her wrist. Looking down, she found her Digivice, which had been inactive all this time after Reincarnation, flashing rapidly as if sounding off some kind of alarm. Her eyes widened as she turned back to the monitor.

Just as a giant black hand reached out and grabbed her. She opened her mouth to scream, but the hand enclosed around her, forming into a ball before she was suddenly pulled in. How someone at her size could be pulled inside a monitor the size of a regular TV was beyond imagining, yet the black hand, glitching madly like some kind of data construct, flowed back into the screen and vanished. The wigged out computer to screech and glitch out before it finally broke apart. Steam rose out as the screen cracked apart, the computer shutting down.

It would be days before Himari, Shoma or any of her friends discovered her disappearance.

* * *

She was falling.

Falling, falling and falling down into a dark world.

 _'W-where is this?!'_ Shiki thought, still shaken and taken by surprise by what was going on around her. Streams of dark lights - purple, black, red, blue and green danced around while black blocks were being swiveled around haphazardly like some kind of demented activity of a poltergeist. The more she continued to fall, the more worried she became. This sensation was similar to the one she felt when she entered the Digital World for the first time...but this was different.

It was cold. Like she fell into a freezing ocean.

Unlike the warmth she felt when she fell into the Digital world, the void around her was like a black abyss that sucked away any and all heat. As if siphoning life itself. Her body felt so heavy, and her mind was becoming clouded, With it, a heavy pain that made hell on her mind. Tears stinged in her eyes as she clutched her head, trying to block out the pain that was wreaking havoc inside her mind. Meanwhile, the darkness around her seemed to be closing in. She could feel it. In spite of the haze that was making her unable to think, she could sense it.

Something was coming closer to her. Something vile. It filled her with fear and dread, as if she were nearing the jaws of a man-eating beast.

Her pink eyes opened, finding something approaching. The darkness around her made it impossible to discern its features, but she found claws reaching out to her. Hands filled with malice. The desire to hurt. Hating. Loathing. It wanted to hold her and crush like an ant.

Fear hammered into her heart as she tried to back away, but the beast continued to approach. They loomed closer and closer to her. Behind the veil, she could make out two giant red, glowing eyes that stared back at her.

"S-someone...!" she whimpered as the vile feeling that ravaged her grew stronger. Just as the claws closed in around her, she shut her eyes, and grasped her Digivice, praying and hoping to god that someone would help her. Shoma, Himari-anyone! "H-help!"

Then the hands grasped her, wrapping around her and forfeiting her to the darkne-

 _"GET YER STINKIN' HANDS OFF MY TAMER YOU BIG BLACK PIECE OF SUKAMON!"_

Blue light burned within the being's grasp. Harsh, violet and intense. The claws were burned away, breaking apart into pixels of black that shattered apart into tiny polygons and breaking down. Streams of heavenly blue light danced around Shiki was a familiar warmth flooded around her. The haze on her mind was lifted, and the vile feeling that strangled her was banished. Her eyes widened as two figures emerged from the light.

 _ **"BURNING SALAMANDER!"**_

 _ **"Will-O'-Wisp Slash!"**_

Flames colored both red and blue few and struck the mass of darkness, burning its form away.

The girl's eyes widened as she recognized those two techniques, as well as the voices that commanded them. The darkness around her as the being was forced to retreat, slinking back into the blackness that was quickly fading away. Light now filled the ever-descending void while the blue light around Shiki remained, protecting her from the black remnants that could dare harm her. Streams of polygons, blocks of data remained close to her, spinning around her while the two figures who emerged from the light stood at either side of her, protecting her.

Before she could utter a word, the light shined even brighter, and consumed the entirety of the descending fall.

* * *

If there was one thing the Prinny Instructor Valvatorez was known for, it was his immense dedication to his task. Ask any Prinny, and they will give you the same answer: a harsh task master, but a caring boss who's sole duty was to keep his promise to any he made a vow to. For example, not long ago when the Prinnies were to be shipped out after their training was complete, he promised each of them a Sardine. Sadly, the promise was put on hold until his current goals were accomplished.

You see, the Corrupternment of Hades - the ruling body of the Netherworld - had decided to cut down Prinny population by gathering them en masse and then executing them. Their first attempt was thwarted when the Netherworld President sent the Abbadon to do the job. Sadly, they were more like meager babysitters for the President's son, Emizel. Now, don't get him wrong, Valvatorez could sense his determination previously before, but he lacked the killing edge. Strange, given that he was "Death."

At any rate, after their first attempt ended in failure, the Corrupternment sent the Prinny X-Terminators. These were apparently human souls who failed to become Prinnies - something which Valvatorez, given his job, was sad to hear - since Prinny Production could not keep up with the number of souls coming into the Netherworld and thus not able to provide enough hides for them to wear.

Were you to ask Fenrich, Valvatorez's loyal servant, he would claim it was a strategic move. Making Prinnies eliminate Prinnies. It was an elaborate plan, but it was also quite disgusting in the vampire's opinion. Perhaps it was simply his nature as a Prinny Instructor, or perhaps his code of honor, but he felt infuriated and enraged. Has the Corrupternment really fallen so low as to allow this to happen?! In the past, they were paragons of fear, brutality and strength! Only the most vile of demons were allowed seats in the political group, and only the strongest of all demons may become the Netherworld President! Hell, it may as well be the title of "Overlord" in this Netherworld!

Yet it was all the more reason for Valvatorez to beat some sense back into the Corrupternment. His pride as a noble demon would NOT allow this to continue.

...that said, there were matters he needed to attend to first.

"Are you quite done now, lass?" the Prinny Instructor asked as he faced against his opponent, who was panting heavily. "Isn't about time you gave up?"

"No way!" A young female retorted indignantly. She was young, around the age of an average middle schooler. She was dressed in a white sailor uniform with a blue and white jacket over it. She wore a pair of dark blue thigh-high socks and sneakers. On her back was a brown backpack. In her hands was a brown baseball bat. The most prominent feature of her wardrobe, however, was how her blue hat resembled a Prinny's head. "I'm not gonna lose! Not here!" she growled as she hefted her bat up, aiming it right at him with a narrowed gaze that promised nothing but pain for him. "This is my dream! There's no way I'll lose!"

Valvatorez sighed, palming his face. The girl before him was heavily seeped in denial. Couldn't even accept the fact that she died. It was pitiful, really. That said, however, his duty as a Prinny Instructor came first. When he defeated her, he would thoroughly educate her in the ways of a Prinny and make her accept the fact that she was insisting on refusing to look at. "Don't make this harder than it already is." he insisted. "Keep this up, and you'll end up worse for wear."

"My lord," Fenrich said as he returned to his side, having finished eliminating the pathetic rabble that got in the way. "I'm afraid this stubborn lass would sooner erase herself than fall. Perhaps it would simply be better to end her here?" A dark smile formed its way on his face as he chuckled. "Besides...we can always bring her back with the [Nurse's Office.]"

Valvatorez hummed. "I suppose you have a point." he said before he brandished his spear. "Well then, lass. I'll offer you once more: surrender and undergo my training to become a proper Prinny, or fall right here by our hands!"

"Grrraaaaaaah!" the girl roared, eyes livid. "Shuuuuuut uuuuuuup!" She leaped up into the air, raising her bat over her head. Unknown to her, though, Valvatorez strictly kept his eyes at her face rather than the view she was unknowingly giving him. He was, however, slightly flustered. Did this girl forget she was wearing a skirt?! However, he soon acted when she brought the bat down on him, only to defend against it with his spear.

The force of the attack was enough to make him flinch a bit, but he quickly recovered and remained steadfast. He threw the girl off her and twirled his spear, slamming the blunt end into her side. The strike was enough to send her flying, though in spite of fighting for well over an hour now, their stamina had yet to deplete. It was expected of Valvatorez, a man once feared throughout the Netherworld as a Tyrant, though the lass obviously had quite a bit of fight in her as well if she was capable of fighting for this long. She landed on her feet, skidding back before she charged at him again, swinging her bat right at his face. It was barred by the shaft of his spear, shrugging it off and delivering an uppercut with the end of the weapon, knocking her into the air.

Truly, the vampire was impressed with her determination, but this was getting rather embarrassing. She just wouldn't give up, no matter how outclassed she was.

Just as she was about to hit the ground and return to the fight, he felt his Mana burst forth. With his eyes burning, pupils sharpening into slits, his body broke apart into bats that swarmed her just as she landed on her feet, causing her to yelp and freak out. "Aaaah!" she cried, swinging her bat furiously. "Get away get awaaaaay!"

"Hmph." Fenrich smirked. "Pitiful fool. It's already over."

As the swarm of bats parted, only now did she realize the sudden, overwhelming feeling of killing intent crashing down upon her. To her horror, the swarm of bats gathered on either side of her, forming into solid shapes resembling a pair of fangs. **_"Impaler Prince!"_** Valvatorez's voice rung out as the fangs slammed down on the girl.

"Hyaaaaaaaagh...!" The girl screamed as the ivory spires impaled her body.

Her body was left crushed in between the fangs before they dissolved back into bats, dancing over to Fenrich and returning to the human form of Valvatorez. The girl, shaky, landed on her knees while blood leaked down her body. Were he a lesser man, the scent of fresh blood would have driven him insane, especially after 400 years of being deprived of the stuff. However, Valvatorez was a man of mental fortitude. To him, the smell of blood was as common as the smell of air conditioner.

Huffing, he dismissed his spear and shook his head. "It's over, lass." he stated with finality as she tried to rise back to her feet, only to find herself on shaky legs. "You've lost."

"Hnrgh...!" the girl growled in anger, shaking her head in disbelief. "The hell...? How could I lose?! This is MY dream! Even if it's a nightmare, I don't deserve any more punishment! I don't approve of this!"

Valvatorez stared at the girl, furrowing his brow as he folded his arms. "You keep speaking of a nightmare and punishment." he noted with a sense of forebode. "What kind of hardships have you been through?"

The girl stared at him, surprised at first before she closed her eyes. "...you really wanna know, huh?" she asked, earning a nod. "I get shivers down my spine just from thinking about it." She opened her eyes, revealing brown eyes glazed over with forlorn. "Every day and night, we cooked, cleaned, did the laundry...and other ridiculous tasks, like looking for some ultra dessert." Suddenly, anger and outrage formed in her face as she clenched a fist. "On top of all that, we only got paid one sardine a day for 20 hours of life-threatening, hard labor!" She then shook her head, horror descending upon her as she clutched her head. "It's cool that I don't have to study or do homework, but I don't get to eat any sweet desserts or dress up and go out!"

She then pointed a finger at Valvatorez, eyes set ablaze. "For a girl, it's the same thing as being told to go kill yourself! If this isn't a nightmare, then what would you call it?!"

The vampire stared at her with a neutral expression, staring at her for a few seconds before he quirked an eyebrow. "What on Earth are you talking about?" he questioned. "That's normal."

The girl's jaw dropped, eyes blank.

"20 hours of labor for one sardine a day is standard treatment for a Prinny. You're no exception, lass."

"Wh-WHAT?!" She screamed in shock. THAT was standard treatment?! Who the hell came up with this nonsense? Demons?! B-but that couldn't be true! They told her that it wasn't anything like that! Shaking her head in denial, she glared at the Prinny Instructor. "No, you're lying!" she cried. "I heard that normal Prinnies are treated like VIPs! They only work for an hour, get three meals a day, with dessert, and even get nap time! I heard they also live in luxury hotel suites!"

Fenrich gave her a flat look. "How did you manage to believe all that?" he inquired.

The girl seemed to falter on this. Now that she thought about it...she did find it odd that penguins with peg legs could receive such luxurious treatment, especially given the numerous amounts that were floating about. "S-so are you saying that even if we exterminate all of the normal Prinnies, our living conditions won't change at all?"

"You are correct." the werewolf steward answered bluntly. "Nothing will change."

One could practically hear the girl's world breaking apart with sadness. "H-how could this be...? This is impossible!"'

Valvatorez sighed, shaking his head. He was going to have his hands full with this one. "Lass, who do you think the Prinnies are?" he asked as he put a hand on his hip. "People become Prinnies to pay off the sins that they committed in the Human World." His passion as a Prinny Instructor flared as he threw his arm out, causing his cape to flutter. "Prinnies don't get to choose their living conditions! The only thing they get to do is work hard until they pay off their sins!"

"B-but why?" the girl whimpered, clutching her head. "I didn't anything bad!" She shook her head furiously. "You're lying! This all a lie! I won't approve of this!"

She then took off in a run. Valvatorez's eyes narrowed as he scowled. "H-hey, wait!" he growled. Did she honestly expect him not to give chase? She was a Prinny, and as his duty, he would educate her until it was clear in her mind that she was a Prinny, without fail! "I'm not done talking to you!"

Just as he was about to give chase, Fenrich spoke up. "My Lord, please wait." he said, stopping his master. "There is a contaminated area up ahead, filled with pollution. I hear it's brimming with mutated monsters."

"KYAAAAAAAAH!"

"See?"

"Which is all the more reason we must go after her!" His master exclaimed. "She cannot pay off her sins if she's dead! As a Prinny Instructor, I cannot leave here there! Let's go, Fenrich!"

Frenrich sighed, but smiled nonetheless. "All is for my Lord."

However, just as the were about to set out, the world began to quake. "What in the-?!" The Vampire questioned. First the lass, then now this? Just what in the Netherworld was going on?!

The quaking lasted for only a few short moments, though in that time, a surge of power flooded the air. Fenrich's eyes widened, noticing the immense presence. "M-My Lord! This is...!"

"I know." Valvatorez nodded in agreement, feeling the massive flux of power as well. Whatever it was...it was certainly no Angel. Or demon for that matter.

* * *

When Shiki awoke, the world around her was unfamiliar and foreign, far more so than the Digital World when she first entered it.

The Digital World was a vast variety of climates, bizarre yet beautiful. The Nigh Plains were the best example: green pastures with few signs of civilization if one were to exclude Floatia nearby. Giant batteries were located about, yet it somehow only made the surroundings more natural and serene.

The world around her, however, was much different. It was twisted and demented - a swamp with plants of bizarre physiology that just didn't make sense. Bulbous mushrooms sprouted to ridiculous sizes, trees were bent around and twisted like some kind of obscured version of a wooden snake, coiling around the surroundings. Nature was aggressively on the move, reclaiming its territory from what little signs of civilization she could make out.

"W-where..."

"Whew!" a boisterous voice chimed with relief. "Thought you'd never wake up! You had us worried, Shiki!"

The girl's eyes widened, turning to the source.

Before her was a humanoid male clad in fiery red armor with gold highlights. The gaps in the plating revealed a black bodysuit that displayed his muscular form. Around his wrists were thick metal bands with three small holes in the top. The same number of holes were visible on his kneepads. His feet were covered in fiery red greaves with two metal spikes protruding at the toe of the foot. On his head was a tri-horned mask that covered the upper half save for the eyes, and was open on the cranium, revealing a spiky blonde mane of hair.

On his face was a fiery, free-spirited grin. "Yo~"

"A-A-A-Agunimon?!" Shiki gaped at the tall Digimon.

A chuckle came from behind the red-armored Digimon. "I figured that would be her reaction." Emerging out from behind the blonde-haired warrior was another familiar face.

It was muscular reptilian humanoid with orange eyes and spiky white hair. it had three fingers on each of its hands and three talons on each of its feet. It wore a black, tattered hakama over a suit of black and red layered samurai armor with a bronze chest plate. It also wore black gauntlets with a red wrist and black fingerless gloves with an armored back. The back of the gloves had two bronze spikes. The shoulder and groin armor of the suit had metal spikes on each side of the top layer. Each gauntlet also had a blade on the elbow. The bronze helmet had red borders on the back and near the mouth with red stripes running through each eye. In its hands were two Kikurin Swords. The blades were curved inward near the hilt and outward near the top, and have brown hilts with another small, claw-like edge on its bottom. The frontal horn and shoulder blades of the armor were shaped similarly to the Kikurin.

Like the red-clad warrior, she could never forget the one before her.

After all...they were her partners.

"S-Samu...dramon...?"

The swordmaster Digimon bowed its head. "It has been a while, Lady Shiki."

"Ain't that an understatement." Agunimon huffed. "I mean, seriously! It was getting bor-WHOA!"

Without warning, the ponytailed girl leaped at the two, her arms wrapping around their necks and bringing them down to the ground. Which was an amazing feat in itself, given how Samudramon stood several feet taller than Agunimon, and their partner managed to bring the both of them down.

"Y-you're back...!" Shiki sniffled, a bright smile on her face as she held the two close to her. The Digimon looked at one another before laughing, patting the girl on the shoulder.

Really, for someone who was supposed to be a teenager, she was quite emotional. Then again...her honest feelings made her just who she was. Someone they could rely and fight alongside with. A partner that they would never abandon.

After a tender moment between the three, the Tamer removed herself from her partners as they sat down. "It's really great to see you both again." Shiki said, getting over her emotional bout from earlier as she smiled at them. A moment later, though, she adopted a confused expression. "But...how are you both here? Shouldn't you be back with Jijimon in the Digital World?"

"Eh, we were." Agunimon shrugged as he sat down, crossing his legs. "And let me tell you, it is boring without you there. Plus Taomon runs us like slaves. Other than that, everything was fine."

Samudramon nodded. "Yes. The Reincarnation Project was proceeding well. Well over 73% of the Digital World had been restored. However..." The armored warrior lowered his head, and his tone turned somber. "We...heard you calling for help."

"Your voice just seemed to ring in our heads all of a sudden." Agunimon told her, his face etched with seriousness. "Hearing you like that...we couldn't sit around. Somehow, before we knew it, we were back with you." A chuckle escaped him as he scratched the back of his head. "Just don't ask me how it was possible. I can't remember how we even managed to get to your side."

"Neither can I." Samudramon shook his head. "However, I am worried...what was that creature that wished you harm, Lady Shiki?"

"I wish I knew." Shiki shook her head. "I had no idea what they thing was...but it just felt...evil...no, even more than that..."

Her arms wrapped around herself, remembering the vile feeling that enclosed her. Even now, she could still feel the lingering effects. "Whatever it may be," Samudramon told her gently. "It is gone now."

"Yep!" Agunimon grinned, ramming a fiery fist into his palm. "We sent 'em packing!"

"That's a relief..." She sighed with a smile. She then scanned her surroundings once more. "So...do either of you two know where we are? It doesn't look like anything I've seen in the Digital World..."

The armored Digimon shook her head. "No. Wherever this place is, it is not apart of the Digital World." he answered, earning a confused and stunned look. "This place...how can one put it? It feels...demented and twisted. As if logic has no place here."

"No logic...?" Shiki asked in confusion. How the heck does THAT work?

Agunimon also seemed to share his Tamer's confusion, staring at his fellow fighter with a cocked head. "The heck does that mean?"

"What I mean is that the natural laws of the world do not seem to apply here."

Natural laws...? Well, if the plantlife was any indication, then bizarre certainly fit the world. However, as she thought about the world itself, another thought presented itself to her.

How did she find herself here?

Unfortunately, before she could even think of an answer, a loud scream pierced the air. "KYAAAAAAAAH!"

"What was that?"

"It sounded like someone in pain..."

Shiki looked at her at her partners in bewilderment. How in the world could they respond so casually?! That sounded like a girl's scream! She sprung to her feet in an instant and ran past the two Digimon, straight to where the scream came from. As she did, her partners shared a look before they shook their heads, smiling and following after her.

She was definitely the best Tamer a Digimon could ask for.

* * *

Fuka Kazamatsuri was SO not having a good day.

First she falls asleep and enters a dream like this, next she was forced to do all that labor for a measly sardine, then she got beaten up by that Vampire guy, and now she's being attacked by monsters! This is the worst nightmare ever!

There was no way any of this real! They keep telling her that she was dead! That she had sinned and needed to pay and atone for those sins and be reincarnated! The dream was strange enough by that fact, but it just got even weirder after that! Given everything's that happened...how was she supposed to see this as real?! Whoever heard of penguins with bat wings and peg legs?! And-and demons?! Please! Just because she was a freshman didn't mean she was an idiot! Demons don't exist! And even if they did, they were supposed to be cruel, horrible and maniacal! Not these crazy people!

Just what did she even do to deserve a dream like this?! She wants to wake up now! Especially when she's in the middle of being eaten by a bunch of slimey green things!

Seriously! Just what dark, twisted part of her mind conjured these things for her dream?!

"Ew ew ew!" Fuka cried as she tried to avoid the rather huge blobs trying to eat her. They were green with foul-smelling, jelly like bodies with skulls sitting atop as if to act as heads or something. No matter how hard she struck them with her bat, they just seemed to continue moving towards her. "Get awaaaaay!"

But the slimes just kept coming, much to her dismay. She braced herself for yet another charge. Gritting her teeth, she readied her bat. If she was seriously gonna go down here in her dream...she may as well go down swinging, right?

However, at that moment-

 ** _"PYRO DARTS!"_**

 _ **"Cross Slicer!"**_

Small projectiles and fire and a pair of gleaming blades intercepted the approaching monsters, skewering them and slicing them respectively.

Fuka, surprised, jumped back and nearly fumbled the grasp of her bat. As the slimes were sent flying, bouncing up and down thanks to their jelly-like bodies, three figures arrived. Two were inhuman, but they didn't seem to have the same presence as a demon she's met thus far. One looked like a samurai, armed with twin blades and the other some kind of red oni with long blonde hair, flames burning around his palms. Behind them was a girl way older than her, maybe a junior or senior.

While she was grateful for their appearance...she couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment that, with the exception of the older girl, they looked inhuman or weren't knights in shining armor. Then again...she supposed the samurai-looking thing could be called a knight, since they were pretty much the same. That said, it didn't look quite human.

"Ah man!" the red oni whined. "Thought I burned all of 'em to a crisp!"

The samurai shook his head. "I felt my blades cut into them, but it seems it wasn't enough."

"They are resilient, that's for sure..." The girl deduced. "We're going to have to take things up a notch."

The red oni grinned, cracking his knuckles and shoulders. "Sounds like fun!" he said, excited. "Hey, Samudramon! Let's make a bet! Whoever kills the most gets free time with Shiki!"

"Hmph. Meaningless." the samurai, Samudramon, huffed. "I will win the contest of yours."

Fuka felt her eyebrow twitch madly, annoyed by her saviors. Okay, seriously? What the hell?! Weren't they supposed to check up on her before saying stuff like that?! Thankfully, the older girl seemed to understand it better than those two as she gave them a scolding glare. "You can have your contest later!" she chided, much to their chagrin before she turned to Fuka. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah!" Fuka nodded, smiling gratefully. "Thanks!" A pause, then a huff. "But it wouldn't have mattered! There's no way I would have died!"

"Hah, listen to her!" the red oni laughed. "She's got some real fire in her!"

"Enough, Agunimon." Samudramon snapped. "Here they come!"

As a mob, the SLime gathered and swarmed to two Digimon, fully intent on killing them, melting their carcasses and drinking them up.

However...they failed to realize just how outclassed they truly were.

Just as they were about to gang up on one of them, Samudramon swung both of his blades, knocking a great majority of them into the air. Agunimon then jumped up, spinning his body around as flames gathered around his legs.

 ** _"Fire Tornado!"_** He screamed as the flames flowed around him, encasing him in a fiery twister that tore through the slimes.

Their jelly-like bodies were scorched and ripped apart into ashes while the bone-like helmet were broken, shattered and ripped apart by the sheer intensity and force of the flames. However, there were still quite a number of Slimes remaining as the few that had been blown back by Samudramon's strike resurfaced, flowing back upright. From the mountain heaps of waste and garbage, more Slimes emerged - their green fluids squeezing through the gaps of the heaps and forming into their standard shape. Fuka felt herself shiver from the sight of them. They were so gross to look at, and their fluids touching her skin...! Augh! She was definitely going to need several baths to make herself clean.

Still, to her surprise, the older girl didn't look worried. Rather, she seemed confident as a smile formed on her face. "You got this, you two!" she cheered them on. Fuka noticed the strange device on her wrist glowing, shining a strange light. "Take 'em down!"

"Got it!" Both beings cried in unison.

As the slimes gathered back into a mob, moving in, Agunimon leaped up into the air with a vicious smirk on his face, fists encased in flames. "Eat this! **_Fire punch!_** " He flung both of his fists in succession, launching two large fireballs right into the approaching mass of slimes.

They struck them dead on, sending many of them flying into the air, making them prime targets for Samudramon as, beneath the helm, his eyes focused and drew his blades out. The curved swords sliced cleanly through the air as well as through the wielder's targets, effectively slicing the enemies in half.

Green goop splattered all over the place like rain. Fuka, luckily, evaded them rapidly, not wanting to be covered in actual slime bits. Even so, she was amazed at what her two saviors were capable of. They were tearing through the slimes like they were nothing!

"Man...how'd I come up with these guys in my dream?!" she wondered aloud in bewilderment.

Soon, the remaining slimes had huddled up, gathered together in a single space. Samudramon and Agunimon flanked them on either side, each readying their final attack. Sadly, these Slimes had a few surprises up their sleeves, as much to the two Digimons' shock, they began to seemingly melt together, piling up against one another and slowly increasing in size. Their color also began to change as well, mixing into a dark purple color. Solidifying atop its head was a bone-like helmet. Excreting from its enormous body was a putrid smell, one strong enough to cause Fuka to cringe and plug her nose in haste while the older girl gagged.

"Sweet mother of the Digital World, what fresh hell is this?!" Agunimon shouted, trying his best to block out the repulsive smell. "Agh! It smells worse than a Sukamon and a Numamon lumped together and bake in 100 degree weather!"

Samudramon said nothing, but even he was repulsed by the disgusting smell that invaded his nostrils. As a Dragon Digimon, his senses were greater than those of other Digimon, sense of smell included.

His sinuses felt as if they were burning.

"You two okay?!" the older girl cried, hoping that they would be able to fight effectively. After all, this smell was absolutely horrible. "Stay strong you two!"

Agunimon snorted. "So she says..." He then developed a grin before he rammed his fists together, encasing them in flame. "But hey! Whatever Shiki says! C'mon Samudramon! Let's fry this jello reject!"

"Very well." Samudramon responded as his blades began to glow. "Time to end this."

The Slime screeched loudly before slithering other to the two Digimon intending to drown them in its body.

In response, the wild-haired oni leaped into the air, intending to burn it to a crisp while Samudramon charged, blades trailing behind him as he and his comrade roared. In the background, Fuka watched in awe while the older girl, Shiki, cheered them on, her Digivice glowing brighter and brighter. At that same moment, a black-haired man with crimson red eyes with a cape arrived to see the spectacle, watching in astonishment while his silver-haired companion narrowed his eyes.

Unknown to any, this was but a meeting, pre-ordained by fate.

Welcome to the Netherworld, Digidestined.

* * *

Chapter 1: END

* * *

Preview!

Valvatorez: The Netherworld is left shaken up by the surprising turn of events! A shocking revelation is upon us after the Unprinny Rebellion comes to a close!

Agunimon: Oi oi, where the hell are we?!

Valvatorez: The truth is, the word "sardine" refers to more than one kind of fish, inlcuding other small fish in the Clupeinae family! Like the Japanese Shad!

Shiki: ...eh?

Fuka: Don't tell me _that's_ the shocking revelation you were going on about?!

Valvatorez: By the way, sardines are named after an island called "Sardinia" in the Mediterranean Sea!

Samudramon: What utter madness is this place?

Fenrich: Oh, and shads are also called river herrings!

Agunimon: Wait, him too?!

Valvatorez: In Japanese, sardine is translated as iwashi, but arume-iwashi and katakuchi-iwashi aren't even included in the same family! What in Hades is going on here, Japanese language?!

Shiki: As someone from Japan, I feel like I should take great offense to that.

Valvatorez: Katakuchi-iwashi, the anchovy, is in the Engraulidae family that includes grenadier anchovy that doesn't even look like a sardine! So why do they even call them iwashi?! Sardines would cry if they knew about these vague standards! C'mon!

Agunimon: No, _you_ "c'mon", you stupid sardine nerd! Nobody wants to listen to this crap!

Valvatorez: Next Time! Episode 3, "Valvatorez, Nether-PI: Murder in Hell's Prison." Sardines aren't always what they seem!

Samudramon: What in the name of Digimon is this fool blathering about?

?: What?! No! A murder? Who's gonna get killed?

Shiki: Um...sorry, but who are you?

Valvatorez: **YOU**!

Shiki, Agunimon & Fuka: _EEEH_?!

 _Next Time, on Digimon D-Code: Episode 2 - Digimon vs Demons_


End file.
